wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ciemne siły/1
| autor= Stefan Grabiński | autor1= | sekcja=Akt | poprzedni=Osoby | następny=Akt | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria: AKT I. Wnętrze wytwornie urządzonego salonu. W głębi przez otwarte drzwi widać biały, marmurowy taras spadający stopniami w ogród dookoła willi. Od tarasu w głąb prowadzi deptak wysypany piaskiem i żwirem; po lewej i prawej w ogrodzie rabaty kwiatów i dwie fontanny. Ogród zamyka w głębi czerwony mur z żelazną bramką naprzeciw tarasu ponad murem widać rozkołysane morze. ''Ciepłe, nagrzane słońcem popołudnie. SCENA 1. ''Róża gra na pianinie „Palomę”, meksykańską pieśń Yradiera. W ciągu gry wchodzi Norski i niespostrzeżony przez żonę staje o parę kroków za nią, jakiś czas pali w milczeniu papierosa oparty o futrynę drzwi wychodzących na taras i morze. Po twarzy jego wyżółkłej i znużonej przebiegają co chwila nerwowe drgania, błąka się gorzki uśmiech. Od czasu do czasu potrząsa głową ze smutno-ironicznym wyrazem, jakby mówiąc: — Tak, tak… Gdy Róża bierze powtórnie altissimo części drugiej utworu, Norski niecierpliwie przesuwa ręką po czole, jakby pasując się ze sobą i w końcu wybucha: :Norski. : Różo! : (Róża drgnęła i natychmiast przerywając grę, zwraca ku niemu głowę). :Norski. : Wiecznie ta sama przeklęta melodia! Codziennie ją słyszę po kilka razy. Czy nie możesz grać innych rzeczy? :Róża (w egzaltacji patrząc w przestrzeń). : Kocham ją — z pieśnią tą płyną najgłębsze akordy mej duszy… :Norski (wściekle). : Wspomnienia!… :'Róża''' (mocno). : Tak! Wiesz o tem. :'Norski.' : Wiem, wiem — aż nadto dobrze. Nie starasz się nawet z tym ukryć przede mną. To '''jego' ulubiona pieśń — grywał ci ją często w moim własnym — cha, cha, cha! w naszym, w naszym domu… A miewał przy tym twarz tak natchnioną, tak wniebowziętą, że omal nie klękałaś przed nim z uwielbienia w mojej obecności, żono — moja żono — … :Róża. : Ryszardzie! :Norski. : Może mi nie wolno tak o nim mówić? Masz słuszność — był przecież poetą — wielkim poetą — a poetom przysługują szczególne przywileje, nawet w cudzym gnieździe. Nieprawdaż, Różo?… :Róża. : Tak, Ryszardzie — tobie nie wolno tak mówić. Biorąc mnie za żonę, wiedziałeś dobrze, co mnie przedtem z nim łączyło. Sama ci to wyznałam przed ślubem. Graliśmy w otwarte karty. Mimo wszystko nie dałeś się odstraszyć. :Norski (namiętnie). : Kochałem cię, Różo. :Róża. : Z chwilą, gdy zostałam twoją żoną, przestał być moim kochankiem. Ja ciebie nie zdradziłam, Ryszardzie. :Norski. : Pragnę uwierzyć. Ale kochać go nie przestałaś. Musiałaś go widywać od czasu do czasu… :Róża. : Ostrzegłam cię przed zawarciem naszego małżeństwa. Nie mogłam g o zapomnieć i wyrzec się zupełnie jego widoku. To był jeden z warunków naszej przedślubnej umowy. Przystałeś nań, gdy dałam słowo, że nie przekroczę granicy. Widywałam go, lecz zawsze w twoim towarzystwie. Zresztą przygotowałam cię i na drugą ewentualność: mogłam zniknąć nagle, bezpowrotnie z twego domu, gdyby tęsknota nieprzezwyciężona powlokła mnie za nim… :Norski. : I chwila taka nadeszła rzeczywiście. Chciałaś uciekać z nim za morze. Wiem i o tym, Różo. :Róża. : Tak, ty wiesz o każdym mym ruchu, zamiarze. (pogardliwie:) : Otoczyłeś mnie szpiegami. :Norski (tryumfująco). : On tymczasem widocznie zmienił zamiar; odjechał bez ciebie i zatonął w drodze. :Róża. : Marny tryumf. Zawiodłeś się w nadziei, że śmierć jego zbliży nas ku sobie. :Norski. : Myślałem, że czas wszystko zmieni, że zapomnisz i zwolna zajmę jego miejsce niepodzielnie. Zresztą dopiero rok minął od wypadku. (błagalnie:) : Nie odbieraj mi nadziei, Różo. :Róża. : Nie chcę cię łudzić — takich ludzi nie zapomina się nigdy. Mam mocną pamięć, Ryszardzie — dozgonną. :Norski. : Okrutną jesteś, Różo. :Róża. : Nie — tylko wierną sobie. :Norski (po chwili:) : A jednak sam los wskazał ci drogę, którą pójść powinnaś: rozdzielił was na zawsze; on zginął — ty zostałaś przy mnie. :Róża. : Mam dziecko. :Norski. : Los usunął go z mej drogi. :Róża (patrząc nań przenikliwie:) : Los?… A może twoje potajemne pragnienie?… Ty masz silną wolę, Ryszardzie? Nienawidziłeś go!… Ty umiesz nienawidzić! (patrząc nań z wyrazem lęku) życzyłeś mu tej śmierci!… Ja się ciebie chwilami boję, Ryszardzie… :Norski (czule, wyciągając ku niej ramię). : Różo, droga, jedyna! Dla ciebie mam tylko jedno uczucie… SCENA 2. :Jan (wchodząc:) : Jaśnie Panie, jakiś pan przybył z wizytą. (podaje bilet Norskiemu). :Norski (rzuciwszy okiem na kartę, radośnie:) : A! Wrocki, Władek Wrocki! :Róża (ożywiając się:) : Władek!?… (do Jana:) Prosić. Naturalnie prosić! : (Wchodzi z lewej Wrocki). SCENA 3. : (Wrocki oddaje walizkę podróżną Janowi, który odchodzi, Norscy spieszą mu na spotkanie).'' :Norski. : Co za niespodzianka! :Róża. : Nareszcie po latach przypomniałeś nas sobie — niedobry (podaje mu rękę, którą Wrocki całuje; potem gość wita się serdecznie z Ryszardem). : (Siadają dookoła stołu. Norski w międzyczasie dzwoni na lokaja). :Norski (do wchodzącego lokaja:) : Podwieczorek! ''(sługa odchodzi). : (Podczas toczącej się z kolei rozmowy lokaj nakrywa do podwieczorku stolik w środku pokoju naprzeciw wyjścia na taras, dokąd się później towarzystwo przenosi od stołu większego po lewej stronie salonu) :'Norski.' : Gdzieżeś się podziewał przez czas tak długi? Widzieliśmy się po raz ostatni w dzień naszego ślubu z Różą. :'Róża.' : Spełniwszy należycie obowiązki drużby, nazajutrz wyjechałeś z Warszawy. Odtąd minęło lat 13. :'Wrocki.' : Przedsięwziąłem dłuższą podróż po świecie. Byłem lat parę w Anglii, studiowałem medycynę. Potem odbyłem pielgrzymkę do Paryża, a stąd wraz z ekspedycją naukową pojechałem do kolonii w północnej Afryce. Teraz, w powrocie do kraju, przeczytawszy w liście przyjezdnych w jednym z tutejszych dzienników wasze nazwisko, postanowiłem was odwiedzić. :'Róża.' : Co było twoim świętym obowiązkiem. : (obserwując go)'' : Zdaje mi się jednak — twoja dawna wrażliwość nie zmniejszyła się — i nerwowy jesteś, jak dawniej! :Wrocki. : Masz słuszność, Różo. Najlepiej mi o tym nie przypominaj, bo mnie wprawiasz w mimowolne zakłopotanie. (przegarnia ruchem szybkim włosy, po czym wstaje i nerwowo przechadza się parę razy po pokoju, dotykając po drodze ręką sprzętów. Róża i Norski obserwują go w milczeniu uśmiechnięci. Po czasie Wrocki zatrzymuje się przed stołem i wyciągnąwszy chusteczkę z wierzchniej kieszeni tużurka, ociera ruchem ostrym, gwałtownym czoło). :Róża (uśmiechnięta). : W niczym prawie nie zmieniłeś się, Władku; taki z ciebie niespokojny duch, jak dawniej; meblom nawet nie dasz ustać spokojnie. :Norski. : Znać to zwłaszcza z gestykulacji twojej; ruchy masz ostre po staremu, niby cięcia lancetu. :Wrocki (śmiejąc się). : Co mi też zjednało wśród kolegów parę nie bardzo pochlebnych przezwisk i przydomków. :Norski (po chwili). : Czy przypominasz sobie nasze eksperymenty z sugestią? :Wrocki. : Czy przypominam sobie? Rozumie się. Byłem twym najlepszym medium, Ryszardzie; odgadywałem w lot poddane mi przez ciebie myśli i obrazy. Czy wypróbowujesz siłę swego spojrzenia i nadal, Ryszardzie? :Norski. : Nie — zarzuciłem te doświadczenia. Zbyt teraz stałem się nerwowy. :Róża. : Podróżując po Wschodzie, musiałeś widzieć zapewne niejedną sztuczkę fakira lub cudowne łamańce wojowniczych derwiszy? :Wrocki. : Widziałem rzeczy istotnie niezwykłe i — wierzcie mi — nabrałem szacunku dla tych półdzikich, obdartych filozofów pustyni i puszczy. Moja skłonność do poddawania się obcej sugestii omal nie zamieniła mnie w niewolnika jednego z czarnoksiężników Sahary. :Norscy. : Szczególne! :Róża. : Gdy odetchniesz po niewczasach podróży, opowiesz nam dokładnie swe przygody. Czasu będzie dość; bo przypuszczam, że nas chyba tak prędko nie porzucisz? :Wrocki (niezdecydowanie:) : Radbym jednak… :Norski (przerywając mu). : Rozumie się — niema tutaj żadnych wymówek. Zostaniesz u nas i to na parę tygodni, a gdy ci się tu podoba, to choćby do końca sezonu. :Wrocki. : Ależ ja muszę być z końcem tego miesiąca w Warszawie. Mam zdać sprawę z podróży w Towarzystwie Lekarskim — zapowiedziałem odczyt i druk elaboratu. :Róża. : Jakoś to się ułoży — tymczasem proszę do podwieczorku. : (Przenoszą się do nakrytego stołu). :Róża (wychylając się przez balustradę tarasu w głąb ogrodu). : Adasiu! Adasiu! :Wrocki. : Więc macie syna? :Norski (zimno:) : Tak — Róża ma syna. : (Wrocki patrzy nań, trochę zdumiony tonem). :Norski (wstając i patrząc gniewnie w ogród). : Pewnie znów w altanie. Uparty i krnąbrny chłopak! SCENA 4. : (Po schodach wbiega zadyszany Adaś, szczupłe, 12-letnie, nerwowe dziecko o jasnych kędziorach spadających na ramiona i ciemnych aksamitnych oczach). :Adaś (instynktownie tuląc się do matki, z trwogą). : Jestem, tatusiu. :Norski. : Gdzie byłeś tak długo? Czemu się kryjesz ciągle po kątach? :Adaś. : Byłem w altanie, tatusiu; czytałem książkę. :Norski. : Tyle ci razy mówiłem, żebyś się bawił tu, na słońcu. Nieposłuszny jesteś, Adasiu. :Róża (popychając go ku Norskiemu). : No, idź, przeproś tatusia i przywitaj gościa. Ten pan, to nasz krewny, Adasiu. Będziesz go nazywał wujem. : (Adaś całuje rękę Norskiego, po czym milcząco wita się z Wrockim). :Norski. : A teraz idź i przebierz się, bo pójdziemy na plażę. Podwieczorek wypijesz w jadalni z mademoiselle. :Róża (biorąc go za rękę). : Choć Adasiu — każę ci wszystko przygotować. (odchodzi z Adasiem). SCENA 5. :Wrocki. : Śliczny chłopak. Tylko znać nerwowe bardzo i wątłe dziecko. Dlaczego właściwie zabraniasz mu bawić się w altanie? Chłodnik wcale miły, zwłaszcza w dzisiejszy upał. :Norski (niechętnie). : Boję się, czy właśnie tam nie będzie dlań za chłodno. W tamtym kącie pod murem jest utajona wilgoć, a on bardzo na to wrażliwy. :Wrocki. : Masz słuszność. Lecz coś go widać ciągnie w tę stronę; dziwny chłopak. :Norski (przyciszonym tonem). : Czy uwierzysz? Ja się tego dziecka boję. Przejmuje mnie bezwiednym lękiem. Jest mi całkiem obcy. :Wrocki. : To dziwne. :Norski. : Czy nie uważasz, że w niczym niepodobny do mnie? Rysy twarzy i oczy zupełnie przejął od matki. :Wrocki. : Zastanawia mnie ten szczególny, nerwowy skurcz koło ust. Gdzieś go widziałem… :Norski (żywo). : Nieprawdaż? — — I mnie on uderzył… Lecz… (ciszej, widząc w głębi ukazującą się Różę) on nie należy do Róży… SCENA 6. :Róża (zbliżając się ku nim). : Dlaczego nie pozwoliłeś Adasiowi pozostać z nami? Czuję, że mu to sprawiło wielką przykrość. :Norski. : Był nieposłuszny. Zresztą dziecko nie powinno przysłuchiwać się ciągle rozmowom starszych. I tak jest nad wiek rozumny i poważny. Będziemy swobodniejsi. Siądź z nami, Różo. Władek zapewne niejedno ma nam do powiedzenia. :Wrocki (patrząc na taras i morze, z uśmiechem). : Pięknie tu u was. Mieszkacie jak para królewskich kochanków. Wszystko tu upaja, czaruje. :Norski. : Podoba ci się — to pięknie. :Róża. : Istotnie wygodne mieszkanko na lato. :Wrocki (uderzając się w czoło, z namysłem). : Dziwne skojarzenie! Wiecie — to morze, ten taras i park na dole przypomniały mi bajeczny sztafaż, w którego ramach rozgrywa się tragiczna historia jednej z ostatnich nowel nieodżałowanego Prandoty. : (Norscy drgnęli i rzuciwszy sobie krótkie spojrzenie, wpatrują się uważnie we Wrockiego). :Norski. : To szczególne! :Wrocki (do Norskiego). : Czy widziałeś się z nim przed tą fatalną podróżą? Podobno odbijał od tutejszej przystani? :Norski (obojętnie). : Tak — był u nas w dzień wstąpienia na pokład. Zjedliśmy w trójkę obiad… :Róża (przerywa mu). : Chciałeś powiedzieć: we dwójkę — ani mnie ani Adasia o tej godzinie w domu nie było. :Norski. : Ach tak — przypominam sobie — wyjechałaś wtedy na godzinę autem w okolicę. Drobnostka. — Otóż zjedliśmy razem obiad, po czym on, nie mogąc doczekać się powrotu Róży, ponieważ statek odchodził za kwadrans, pożegnał mnie i odjechał. : W dwa tygodnie potem dowiedzieliśmy się, że parowiec „Albatros”, którym żeglował ku brzegom południowej Ameryki, w drodze zatonął podczas burzy. :Wrocki. : Czy nikt się nie uratował? :Norski (twardo). : Ani żywa dusza. Zginęli wszyscy. :Róża. : Podobno parę osób spóźniło się w ostatniej chwili na statek i pozostało w porcie… :Norski. : Lecz nazwisk nie wymieniono. W liście pasażerów pozostawionej w porcie przez kapitana statku umieszczono na czele jego nazwisko. :Wrocki. : W każdym razie nikt odtąd nigdzie Prandoty nie widywał, nikt o jego ocaleniu nie słyszał. Przepadł jak kamień we wodzie. :Norski. : O śmierci jego zgodnie mówiły wszystkie dzienniki. :Wrocki. : Tak. Czytałem parę nekrologów. Zginął młodo, budząc powszechny żal. :Norski. : Biedny chłopak! Tak mu do twarzy było w tym fantastycznie na ramię zarzuconym płaszczu, który przywdział do podróży. :Wrocki (patrząc nań z przykrym zdumieniem, poważnie). : Strata niepowetowana. Jestem najgłębiej przekonany, że kiedyś objawiłby się w nim światu pierwszorzędny pisarz i artysta. Co za siła, co za szczerość uczucia! :Róża (z wdzięcznością w głosie do Wrockiego). : Nieprawdaż, Władku? Był to talent rzadki, wyjątkowy — zdobył nawet uznanie za granicą. Pojawiło się parę tłumaczeń na język francuski. Czytałam w „Revue Blene” obszerną recenzję jego pierwszego tomiku; krytyk francuski unosił się nad oryginalnością pomysłów, świeżością formy i mocą ekspresji. — A jest to dopiero drobna cząstka jego utworów — nie znają rzeczy większych, wydanych już u nas lub pozostałych w rękopisie. :Norski (wypuszczając kłąb dymu z papierosa — cedzi:) : Zdaje mi się — przesadzacie trochę. Nigdy zbyt wysoko nie ceniłem tego talentu. Był zmanierowany i za sentymentalny. (do Wrockiego:) Czy nie miałbyś ochoty przejść się trochę po plaży? Pora wymarzona, a do kolacji jeszcze sporo czasu… :Wrocki (maskując przykre zdumienie). : Owszem. :Róża (z szyderczym uśmiechem do Wrockiego). : Powrócimy jeszcze do naszego tematu. Teraz idę się przebrać. ''(wstaje i ściskając mu rękę:) Dziękuję ci, Władku. (odchodzi). SCENA 7. :Wrocki (patrząc za znikającą postacią Róży). : Dlaczego Róża nie nosi stroju o żywszych barwach? Czyżby zarzuciła już dawną, bajeczną kombinację kolorów, w których tak jej było zawsze do twarzy? Wygląda w tej czerni zbyt surowo i poważnie. :Norski (szydersko). : Róża nosi żałobę. :Wrocki. : Czy straciłeś kogo ze swej rodziny? :Norski (wściekle). : Po nim — jakżeś niedomyślny, kochany kuzynie! — po nim przywdziała żałobę i obiecuje nie zrzucać jej do końca życia. Pietyzm zdumiewający w XX wieku, nieprawdaż, kochany Władku? — Moja żona nosi żałobę po wielkim, przedwcześnie zgasłym poecie. Cha, cha, cha! — Czyżbyś nie zauważył tych ogni, jakie miotały jej oczy, gdy słyszała z ust twoich słowa uwielbienia dla twórczości Prandoty? A ten ciepły, wdzięczności pełen uścisk przed chwilą?… Dziękowała ci za gorącą filipikę w obronie jej ideału. (z goryczą:) Wesołe mam życie — nieprawdaż, Władku? — rozkoszne… otoczony kultem dla tamtego, potrącający co dzień, co chwilę o liryczne wspomnienia o nim… A — a — a… :Wrocki (w posępnym zamyśleniu). : Więc nie zapomniała… A ja właśnie sądziłem, że małżeństwo z tobą wyleczy ją z tego chorobliwie egzaltowanego uczucia. :Norski. : Stało się wprost przeciwnie. — Na wiadomość o rozbiciu statku dostała nerwowego ataku, który powtarzał się przez parę tygodni; myślałem, że dostanie obłąkania… Gdy powróciła do zdrowia, włożyła tę przeklętą czerń żałoby. — Śmierć jego wzniosła w jej duszy kaplicę pamięci dozgonnej; pali się w niej wieczysta lampa uwielbienia bez granic i tęsknoty. On zginął — lecz zabójczy jad, który zatruł mi życie, nie przestał działać i po jego zgonie. :Wrocki. : A jednak trudno uwierzyć. Ty — niegdyś lew salonów, wytworny kawaler i świetny fechtmistrz, o którego względy ubiegały się wszystkie piękności stolicy — ty nie umiałbyś zdobyć serca choćby Róży Wrockiej? :Norski. : Żona moja nigdy mnie nie kochała. :Wrocki. : Dlaczego więc oddała ci rękę? :Norski (uśmiechając się zagadkowo). : Była kobietą ekscentryczną, ulegała swym fantazjom, a ja byłem jej stałym, niczym nie zrażającym się wielbicielem. Wystarczyło jedno skinienie jej ręki — byłem już u stóp. — Zostałem jej mężem. — Dlaczego? (ironicznie) Ona ci to lepiej potrafi wytłumaczyć. Musiała mieć widocznie swe specjalne powody, o których czasem wolę nie myśleć. — Oświadczyłem się i zostałem przyjęty. : (Chwila milczenia. Norski nachyla się w krześle ku ogrodowi i wciąga długo nozdrzami powietrze; po chwili pojawia się na jego twarzy odcień niepokoju). :Norski. : Czy nic nie czujesz w tej chwili? :Wrocki. : Jak to? Nie rozumiem. :Norski. : Czy naprawdę nie czujesz specjalnej woni?… Płynie stamtąd — od ogrodu… :Wrocki. : Jeśli chodzi o woń kwiatów, jest istotnie wspaniałą symfonią. :Norski (niecierpliwie). : Ależ nie. To coś całkiem innego. (węszy). Więc nie czujesz nic specjalnego? :Wrocki. : Ani trochę. Zdaje mi się, że jesteś trochę przeczulony. To złudzenie. :Norski (opadając na krzesło). : Być może. Szczególna! Zwykle w tej porze doznaję podobnych złudzeń. :Wrocki. : Nerwy, wszystko nerwy. (patrzy nań uważnie) Jak ty się od tej pory zmieniłeś! Nie do poznania! (Po namyśle) No, tak — spory kawał czasu: 13 lat. :Norski. : Pod jakim względem? Czy tak się postarzałem? :Wrocki. : To — nie. Lecz twoja dawna energia zda się nadwątlona. Może zresztą jest to wynikiem chwilowego przygnębienia z powodu świeżych przejść z Różą. Wtedy jednak, przed laty, gdy rozłączeni losami rozjeżdżaliśmy się w dwa przeciwne krańce świata, uniosłem z sobą głęboko wyryty w duszy twój obraz: byłeś dla mnie wtedy uosobieniem męskiej energii i niezłomnej woli. :Norski (w zadumie). : Piękne czasy. Byłem jeszcze wolny, młody i pełen wiary w przyszłość. : (Po chwili:) Dobrze, żeś przyjechał, Władku. Będzie z kim pomówić, zapomnieć o codziennej zmorze. Uważasz — ja tu (oglądając się trwożnie) od jakiegoś czasu boję się sam przebywać. A nie mam z kim mówić. Jestem właściwie kompletnie odosobniony i zdany na siebie. Ha, ha. Splendid isolation… : Z Różą — rozumiesz — w jej obecnym nastroju nie mogę rozmawiać bez narażania się przy każdej sposobności na przykre sceny. — Adaś — to dziecko nad wiek nerwowe. Umyślnie unikam z nim styczności z obawy przed pytaniami, które lubi zadawać; bywają nieraz dziwne, niekiedy ścinają krew mrozem. Czuję przed nim instynktowny lęk, niemal strach zabobonny: czasami zdaje mi się, że powinienem się go wystrzegać, że spotka mnie od tego dziecka coś złego. Niesamowity chłopak. :Wrocki. : Mówisz to w tak szczególny sposób. Przecież to twój syn. :Norski. : No tak — to syn mojej żony. SCENA 8. : (Wchodzi Róża z Adasiem. Oboje ubrani do wyjścia. Obaj mężczyźni podnoszą się od stołu). :Róża. : Jesteśmy gotowi. : (Adaś zbliża się ku ojcu, chcąc mu podać rękę. Norski, udając, że tego nie widzi, usuwa się nieznacznie półobrotem do stołu i przytłumia dopalający się papieros w popielniczce). :Róża (spostrzegłszy to, do Norskiego z wyrzutem:) : Ryszardzie! :Norski (odwracając się do niej, z przesadną grzecznością:) : Służę ci, Różo. :Róża (niecierpliwie:) : Chodźmy już. :Norski. : A — chodźmy. : (Wrocki bierze Adasia za lewą rękę i wraz z Różą schodzą po stopniach tarasu w głąb. Za nimi powoli Norski. Po drodze, gdy Wrocki zeszedłszy w dół, zmierza w lewo, Norski woła za nim:) :Norski. : Nie — nie tędy — prosto, ścieżką główną! : (Dochodzą do bramki w murze w dole. Norski otwiera ją kluczem. Na ścieżkę między murem a tarasem i na jego dolne stopnie wpada z plaży pomarańczowy odblask. Widać przez otwór bramki wybrzeże i roztrącające się o nie cicho fale morza. Róża z Wrockim i Adasiem posuwają się powoli ku brzegowi, gdy Norski zamyka za sobą bramę). SCENA 9. : (Przez chwilę scena pusta. Po jakimś czasie wchodzi do salonu z prawej Jan i zaczyna uprzątać stół. Po chwili drzwiami z lewej wkrada się obdarty włoski żebrak i spostrzegłszy Jana, wyciąga rękę). :Żebrak. : Un povero mendicante! Un povero mendicante! :Jan (szorstko). : Państwa niema w domu. Zabieraj mi się stąd zaraz, włóczęgo! Którędy też wśliznąłeś się aż tutaj? Dalej! (wypycha go) Ruszaj stąd! : (W tej chwili schodami tarasu wraca Norski. Jan zauważywszy pana, pozostawia Żebraka po lewej, a sam przechodzi na prawą stronę pokoju zwrócony twarzą ku Norskiemu). :'Norski''' (do Jana). : Poszukaj parasolki pani. Gdzieś tu ją zostawiła. : (Podczas gdy Jan szuka po kątach, Żebrak nisko pochylony zbliża się z wyciągniętą ręką ku Norskiemu). :Żebrak. : Alcuni soldi per un poveretto, signore! Alcuni soldi… : (Norski zdumiony nagłym pojawieniem się Żebraka, wyciąga portmonetkę i dobywszy pieniądz, podaje mu. W tej chwili Żebrak podnosi nań oczy, spojrzenia ich spotykają się. Nagle żebrak przerażony czyni parę kroków wstecz, cofając równocześnie wyciągniętą ręką i nie chce przyjąć widocznie jałmużny. Wpatrzony w Norskiego mówi z dziwnym przerażeniem:) :Żebrak. : Grazie, signore, molte grazie! Non accetteró niente. (czyniąc ruch wzbraniania się, wciąż weń wpatrzony:) Lei ha un viso terribile! :Jan (znalazłszy parasolkę, niemo przypatruje się całej tej scenie; po ostatnich słowach żebraka, do Norskiego:) : Co on mówi, ten włóczęga? :'Norski''' (zmieszany i przerażony, nie spuszczając oczu z żebraka:) : Mówi, że nie przyjmie jałmużny ode mnie, gdyż mam twarz okropną. (z obłąkaniem w oczach:) Może on ma słuszność, mój stary? :Żebrak (cofając się ku drzwiom). : Un viso terribile! Una faccia strana, molto strana. : (Jan zamierza się nań, lecz wstrzymuje go gest Norskiego. Żebrak znika w drzwiach). :Norski (przeciąga ręką po czole, jakby zbudzony z przykrego snu). :Jan. : Jaśnie Panie! (podając mu parasolkę) Proszę — oto jest. :Norski (odsuwając lekko podawany przedmiot — w roztargnieniu, wciąż zajęty poprzednią sceną). : Zaniesiesz sam pani na plażę; powiesz, że głowa mnie boli i zostałem w domu. : (Jan kłania się i odchodzi z parasolką tarasem ku bramce). :Norski (sam). : Czyżby on?… (Nie kończąc, patrzy w osłupieniu w stronę, gdzie zniknął żebrak. Po chwili milczenia, mówi półgłosem:) : Dziwny żebrak… (Zasłona).